Aroma Kurosu/Role
Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) *Aroma also debuts in episode 39. Arriving late to the bus tour with Mikan, she forces the gang to move out of her path through pure intimidation. After they're out of earshot, Leona remarks that they have great acting skills, while Mirei admits that they are quite intense. Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) *Aroma is first seen looking through her Book of Darkness. A while later, as she watches Kuma and Usagi in Miss Neko's Cafe, she announces to Mikan that her techniques have worked perfectly. After Kuma and Usagi leave, albeit terrified, Miss Neko reports to Aroma. Aroma then announces her purpose for scaring the two managers of their respective units - to fill their remaining three spots for their team: Aromageddon. Aiming for Laala, Dorothy, and Shion, she decides to talk to Laala first in private. Luring her away from her friends, she and Mikan tell her why they want her, and why she should be on their team. Laala adamantly refuses, to which Aroma replies that it was only a beginning, and that she should watch their debut performance. After getting a purple Cyalume Charm and ranking up to Promising Idol, she makes eye contact with Laala and beckons to her. Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) *After the performance, Aroma once again tells Laala to join their team, which makes Mirie angry and declines for Laala. After arguing with Mirei, Aroma declares that SoLaMi Smile will break up soon. The next day, Aroma is shown eavesdropping on their conversation while Mirie thanks Laala profusely for the present. Shortly after, she switches Laala's present with a frog. After Mirie gets a call from Laala about her show, she tells Mirie to lie about the present running away. The day of the concert, while Mirie runs after her wayward present again, Aroma admits to being confused about the box being empty when she put the frog inside. While Mikan scolds her, she distracts her with a pork bun. Watching SoLaMi Smile from a distance after Mirie's performance, she decides Sophie is her next target. Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) *Aroma is first seen with Miss Neko and Mikan watching one of their performances at a cafe. Later, while Sophie is sitting alone sadly, Aroma tells her that she should go with her father. Later, after Sophie perform's, Aroma is seen desperately searching her Book of Darkness in search of another way to break SoLaMi Smile up at the same cafe. Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) *Aroma is once again consulting her Book of Darkness at the beginning of this episode, determinedly searching for a strategy to win, while Mikan is oblivious...as always. After giving Mikan the order to run, she watches smugly from the sidelines as Mikan effortlessly overcomes obstacle after obstacle. Aroma's plan goes well until the limbo challenge, where Mikan springs over the limbo rod, and messes up their score, to which Aroma glares furiously. Finally, at the final challenge, Aroma is visibly unhappy at the fact that she has to exert herself along with Mikan, who basically drags her all the way to the finish line, until Aroma collapses and curses the other teams. After SoLaMi Smile's live, Aroma reluctantly decided to target Shion and Dorothy next. Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) *In this episode, Aroma is first seen hiding behind a pillar as she watches Dressing Pafé's Shion and Dorothy argue about the contest. While she decides to go after Dorothy, Mikan needs a little coaxing...which arrives in the form of a meat bun. Aroma is later seen arguing with Dorothy as she stubbornly refuses to join Aromageddon - and is visibly shocked when Aroma tells her that Shion has already joined. Skipping ahead, the pair is spotted by Laala at the end of Dressing Pafé's live, with Aroma seething in frustration. As SoLaMi Smile leaves Pripara for the day, relieved and happy for their rival team, they run into Aroma and Mikan, with both of them visibly younger, and wearing the Paprika elementary school uniform!! Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) *Aroma is first seen waiting with Mikan at Laala's house to pick her up as she holds a tape recorder. the three walk together, Aroma says it's good that she didn't realize they were in the same grade, because the it wasn't time yet. She then declines Laala's attempt to exchange tickets, and tells Laala of her plan to form Aromageddon with SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé members. Later, Aroma messes with a science experiment, making it mist over with ice, and claiming it's her own power. When Mirei yells at her at her and gives her a ticket, Aroma turns into curse. In gym class, Aroma defends Mikan from getting a ticket by turning it into a blessing. Afterwards, Mirei confronts Aroma about her behavior, causing Aroma to retaliate by reversing the rules back to her, telling her her character is ridiculous, and that she will (with Mikan) rise to Divine Idol, and then moves on to harass Dressing Pafé in PriPara. After performing and gaining their entrance in the competition, Aroma once again announces their names, and the fact that they're teaming up Dressing Pafé. Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) *Aroma is first seen reading from her Grimoire in front of a small crowd by the school grounds with Mikan besides her. The two play off each other in a small skit, causing SoLaMi Smile to speculate about whether Aroma is manipulating Mikan. As Laala catches up with the pair as they walk home, Aroma asks if she's finally accepted their invitation to join their unit. At that moment, a runaway dog races by, with two little girls chasing it. As Mikan catches it, Aroma names it Cerberus, the three-headed dog that guards the gates of hell, and insists upon her statement after its disregarded. She also places a charm on the dog to make it like her, which seems to work. She then begins to corrupt the two little girls by telling the pair about demons. As she pulls out her Grimoire, a childish drawing of her and Mikan falls out, to which she becomes very flustered. After the dog runs away again, she suggests the group split up and look. She takes one little girl, while Laala and Mikan take the other little girl and pick a side of the river to search. While searching, Mikan and Laala chat together, and Laala finds out that Aroma used to be very shy and quiet. According to her, she read a script one day that matched the demon's character birthday to her actual birthday, and was henceforth intrigued by demons, even writing her Grimoire. The two start playing at being Angel and Devil, which is how their idol personas come to be. Flashing back to the present, Aroma tries to get the little girl to yell louder by casting a charm on her. It works, only to have the dog turn around suddenly and run off again. As the dog is caught by Mikan in a pet store, she accidentally knocks over some boxes, causing three snakes to slither out. Aroma arrives with the the other girl to find her friend cornered by the serpents.The little girl casts a charm on Mikan for courage, causing Aroma to rush in, snatch up all three snakes, and throw them back into their box. After Aromageddon performs, the two swap tickets. Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3